simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Simpsons Game
The Simpsons Game foi lançado em 2007 pela EA Games que está disponível para o PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii e Xbox 360. Cada versão do jogo tem uma arte imagem de capa exclusiva.É um jogo de ação em terceira pessoa com um enredo original escrito por Tim Long, Matt Selman e Matt Warburton. O enredo é auto-referencial na natureza, com a família descobre que eles são forçados a participar de um outro vídeo game dos Simpsons.Semelhante ao show, o jogo zomba da cultura popular, e de outros jogos de vídeo game e tambem da EA, seu desenvolvedor. O jogo é marcado por suas paródias, como de Medal Of Honor, Batman Begins, Grand Theft Auto, Half Life, entre outros. Ele teve sua média de 6;5, que não é muito boa mas é bem divertido para fãs da série jogarem. Todos os personagens principais são jogaveis, porém você só usa dois por fase, e é possível jogar com outra pessoa (Co-op) Níveis do jogo thumb|312px|Parodias de alguns games #Nível 1/Tutorial - The Land of Chocolate #Nível 2 - Bartman Begins #Nível 3 - Around the World in 80 bites #Nível 4 - Lisa, the Tree Hugger #Nível 5 - Mob Rules #Nível 6 - Enter the Cheatrix #Nível 7 - The Day of the Dolphin #Nível 8 - Shadow of the Colossal Donut #Nível 9 - Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers #Nível 10 - Bargain Bin #Nível 11 - Never Quest #Nível 12 - Medal of Homer #Nível 13 - Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game #Nível 14 - GTS #Nível 15 - Five Characters in Search of an Author #Nível 16 - Game Over Posteres do Krusty Aqui estão alguns pôsteres do Krusty que você vai ganhar se juntar todos os selos dele:[[Arquivo:Game_Bartman_Begins.png|thumb|272px|Alguns dos Posters ganhos após coletar todos os Selos]] *Springfield: => Giant Krusty Doll *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Krusty Begins *Nível 3: Around the World in 80 bites => Krusty Burger *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Krusty Toothpick Poster *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Krusty's Stop & Go *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Marine World *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => Krusty Meal *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Atack of the 50 Ft. Klow *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => Krusty Krappy Kartridge Klassics *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => Saving Krusty Privates *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Krusty Klowface *Nível 16: Game Over => The Passion of Krusty Tampinhas de Garrafa do Homer *Springfield: => Giant Duff Keg *Nível 1: The Land of Chocolate => Choco Duff Darkthumb *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Dino Duff *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => Deep Fried Duff *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Gloxnar Duff *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => 8-Bit Duff *Nível 11: Never Quest => Ye Olde Duff *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => Star Spanled Duff *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Turn Based Duff *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Pearly Duff Sprays de Cabelo da Marge *Springfield: => Salon Chair *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Hair Street Blues Hairspray *Nível 11: Never Quest => Lord of the Ringlets Hairspray *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Gangsta Clean Hairspray *Nível 16: Game Over => Hairway to Heaven Hairspray Bonecas da Lisa *Springfield: => Malibu Stacy Dream housethumb|Algumas das Malibus Stacy Coletadas *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Tree Hugger Stacy *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Political Scandal Stacy *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Next Gen Stacy *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Marine Biology Stacy *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Anime Stacy *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Teen Pregnancy Stacy *Nível 16: Game Over => Heavenly Stacy Clichés thumb|399px*Casa dos Simpsons => Rift Portal & The Doors *Jardim dos Simpsons => Al Runing into Walls *Fábrica do Jogo => Lame Tutorials & Key Cards *Nível 1: The Land of Chocolate => Doble Jump & Switchers and Levers *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Pressure Pads & Collectible Placement *Nível 3: Around the World in 80 bites => Time Trial *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Giant Saw Blades *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Invisible Barrier & Cracked Up *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Red Ones Go Faster & Trampolines *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Water Warp *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => Obvious Weakness *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Temporary Power Up *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => Chasm Death *Nível 11: Never Quest => Lava & Ammo Box *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => Wooden Crate & Explosive Barrel *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Flying Boat & Elemental Enemies *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Enemy Spawners & The Road to Nowhere *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Evil Genius & Timing Puzzle *Nível 16: Game Over => Re-Used Enemies *Qualquer Lugar => C Personagens jogáveis (códigos de playstation 2) Homer Simpson Inicial (ou seja, quando começa o jogo, você está com Homer Simpson) Bart Simpson código: ↑ , ↑ , □ , □ , Δ , O , X . Comichão código: Δ , ↑ , ↑ , ← , → , □ , O , ↓ . Coçadinha código: L1 , R2 , O , O , X , <- , -> , ↓ . Lisa Simpson código: L1 , R1 , X , X , X . Marge Simpson código: L2 , L1 , R2 , X , X , O . Krusty código: R1 , R1 , O , X , L2 . Tony Gordo código: R1 , R2 , X , O , O , X . Desenvolvimento EA revelou o jogo em 2 de Maio de 2007, com uma contagem regressiva em uma paródia de contagem regressiva Rockstar Games para Grand Theft Auto IV em abril de 2007, com apenas o número "XXII" na página (referindo-se ao fato de que é o 22º vídeo game da franquia Simpsons). O jogo foi oficialmente revelado no The Simpsons partido episódio 400 em estúdios 20th Century Fox, em 8 de maio de 2007. Anteriormente, diversas fontes relataram planos aparentes que um jogo baseado diretamente no The Simpsons Movie era para ser lançado como um tie-in, devido ao manuseio da EA de outros cinema licenciado tie-ins e após o jogo com o título atual foi encontrado em um Lista produto varejista.O site oficial é caracterizado como o site viral de um jogo chamado "Grand Theft Scratchy: Ilha de sangue"., o mesmo jogo que Marge está tentando boicotar no enredo do jogo. Ele tem quatro reboques, um com "Grand Theft Scratchy" com base em Grand Theft Auto, um com "Medal of Homer", uma paródia do Medal of Honor jogos, "Big Super feliz Fun Fun", uma paródia da cultura e anime japonês , que inclui Milhouse com dois tubos saindo dos lados de sua cabeça (uma referência a Katamari Damacy), e "Neverquest" uma paródia de Everquest, Legend of Zelda, e O Senhor dos Anéis. Este jogo apresenta gráficos cel-shaded, em contraste com o "sólido 3D" renderização usado nos três jogos anteriores Simpsons liberados. As versões PS3 e Xbox 360 usar um "achatamento" técnica para prestar verdadeiros gráficos 2D, em vez do método tradicional cel shading 3D, e os DS é um jogo de plataformas 2.5D. Muitas cenas apresentam o estilo 2D, mostrado como um episódio normal de Simpsons. Personagens Jogáveis: *Homer Simpson[[Arquivo:The-simpsonsgame-2492010-411-598.png|thumb|399px|''Siter Hero'' Uma parodia do jogo Guitar Hero]] *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson Outros Personagens: *Ned Flanders *Edna Krabappel *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *John Frink *Moe Szyslak *Cletus Spuckler *Reverendo Lovejoy *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Abe Simpson *Otto Mann *Snake Jailbird *Krusty *Barney Gumble *Capitão Horatio McCallister *Advogado de Cabelo Azul *Rainier Wolfcastle *Nelson Muntz *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Bernice Hibbert *Seymour Skinner *Texano Rico *Agnes Skinner *Sr. Burns *Bumblebee Man *Superintendente Chalmers *Gil *Sherri e Terri *Todd Flanders *Jardineiro Willie *Elizabeth Hoover *Hans Moleman *Waylon Smithers *Garoto das espinhas *Patty e Selma *Herman *Nina Skalka *Martin Prince *Lewis Clark *Les *Lou *Jasper Beardley *Cara da máfia *Wendell Borton *Millhouse van Houten *Mr Prince *Luigi Risotto *Ralph Wiggum *Legs e Louie *Asa *Dr. Nick Riviera *Brandine Spuckler *Jimbo Jones *Sarah Wiggum *Ajudante Mel *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Clancy Wiggum *Comichão *Coçadinha *Fry *John A. Zoidberg *Bender *Matt Groening *Deus Trailer do Jogo [[Arquivo:The Simpsons Game Xbox 360 Trailer - Marge in Charge (HD)|thumb|right|335 px]]thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Veja artigo principal Comerciais e Trailers do The Simpsons Game.thumb|right|335 px|Video:The Simpsons Game Video Veja artigo principal Comerciais e Trailers do The Simpsons Game. thumb|left|211px|Todas Plataformas disponíveis (Xbox 360,Playstation 3,PlayStation 2,Play Station Portável, Nintendo Ds. Galeria The_Simpsons_Game_PS3.jpg The_Simpsons_Game_PSP.jpg The_Simpsons_Game_Wii.jpg The_Simpsons_Game_DS.jpg The_Simpsons_Game.JPG en:The Simpsons Game fr:The Simpsons Game Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki Categoria:Video games